Pain is a Feeling
by Inuobsessed004
Summary: Songfic for SaiXem 7/1 Day. I just can't get enough of that delicious pain. My beautiful Diviner. My beloved Superior. This is how we share love. Lemon Oneshot.


A/N: I have no idea…why I made TWO SaiXem day fics but *shrugs* ….I did.

Disclaimer: Pain is a song owned by Three Days Grace. I love it so~ Some KH quotes do not belong to me, they belong to Squeenix and DISNEY ["Down with Disney! All hail 4kids!" XD]

Warnings: Lemon/Yaoi. Gore.

I just listened to this song last night and I'm like…'Wow this sounds like a SaiXem/Xemsai tribute.'

Also I was inspired by this picture of a violent Xemsai on DeviantArt.

Summary: Songfic for SaiXem 7/1 Day. I just can't get enough of that delicious pain. My beautiful Diviner. My beloved Superior. This is how we share love. Lemon Oneshot.

* * *

><p>Title: Pain is a Feeling<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Pain, without love<strong>

**Pain, I can't get enough**

**Pain, I like it rough**

**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

The sensation of claws ripping through skin and the soft, almost silent sound of crimson hitting black sheets. Feral yellow eyes glint in the darkness, Kingdom Hearts hitting the pale skin and causing him to look angelic even with that demonic grin. Cutting open tan skin he licked eagerly at the liquid that seeped out, a low purr erupted from the werewolf's throat.

Soft mewls of pleasure mixed with pain erupted from the tan man's throat, "Saix….more." The Diviner smirked, a bit surprised his lover hadn't passed out by now and sunk his fangs into his neck. Tracing the vein with his canine and leaving tendrils of blood dripping down his neck, Saix used his bottom two canines to dig into his neck, leaving a purple claiming mark.

His one clawed hand entangled into silver locks as his blood soaked fingers temporarily mixed blood into the beautiful mane. A sharp yank and their eyes locked, his half-lidded and the werewolf's open and pupils in slits.

**You're sick of feeling numb**

**You're not the only one**

**I'll take you by the hand**

**And I'll show you a world that you can understand**

Tan fingers skimmed my own as my eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"I can give you hope."

I tried to see but all was black.

"I can give you reason."

The fingers met and suddenly I was back, my eyelids trembling and trying to adjust to the light like a newborn kitten. I noticed the amber eyes housed in one of the most handsome faces I had ever seen. I blinked slowly, trying to figure out where I was until the fingers touched my chin and lifted my gaze up.

**This life is filled with hurt**

**When happiness doesn't work**

**Trust me and take my hand**

**When the lights go out you will understand**

"I can give you a new life, a purpose."

Saix took the hand and the cloaked man lifted him up, "A purpose?"

"You are nothing, you are incomplete."

Saix tried to frown but found it was hard to form that expression…it was hard to form any expression, "Incomplete?"

Suddenly Saix and Xemnas noticed a shifting and they both stopped, Saix reached up and touched furry ears, "Since when?" A blue tail touched his hand, it was wagging happily and not under his control. It suddenly stilled as if caught in the action, "….werewolf?"

"It appears so," he leaned down next to Saix and touched the blue jacket, running his thumb over the moon on it, "the moon…you…were fated…predicted..as if divined." He continued mumbling while he pulled his jacket open and looked at the letters hand-sewn by his mother? His father?...Who?..."Isa."

"Isa?"

Xemnas nodded, "That _was_ you name." He lifted his hand and the letters appeared in front of me, spelling the name, "….but you are no longer him." An X flew out of Saix's forehead…Saix wondered why that happened and it joined the other letters.

The letters hovered and mixed until it formed the name, Saix, "That will be your new name."

"Saix?" Saix blinked and his tail wagged, looking up at the man, "Who are you then?"

**Pain, without love**

**Pain, I can't get enough**

**Pain, I like it rough**

**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

**Pain, without love**

**Pain, I can't get enough**

**Pain, I like it rough**

**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

"Xemnas." The tanned man looked up at the Berserker, eyes gazed over and neck turned to one side, the new wound adorning his skin and making him resemble a more grotesque version of his favorite animal.

Saix traced his fingers over the stripes of scars, smiling at his own handiwork and rocking his hips against the large erection, earning a happy moan from the man underneath him, "Superior."

He spun his tongue around the tip, watching his victim's precum leak out and the scent of arousal heightened, "Horny?"

Xemnas nodded, "Much."

Saix purred, "I have a cure for that." He ran his tongue down his length, purring against the sensitive skin and giving his soft testicles a hard nip, licking over the newfound drink. Another whimper, another bite.

He slicked his finger and ran it in a circle around his tight entrance, "….if we had hearts-"

"-we don't. So just fuck me."

**Anger and agony**

**Are better than misery**

**Trust me I've got a plan**

**When the lights go off you will understand**

"You could say I like things Ruff-gh."

"That's a horrible pun Sir."

**Pain, without love**

**Pain, I can't get enough**

**Pain, I like it rough**

**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

**Pain, without love**

**Pain, I can't get enough**

**Pain, I like it rough**

**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing**

**Rather feel pain!**

Slamming into the tight heat he howled, ears laying back against his skull and tail wrapping around his waist, "Mmm."

Xemnas panted and bucked his hips up, the other male pumping down and biting his lips. Another whine and another stripe was added to his once flawless body, "Stop complaining."

**I know (I know I know I know I know)**

**That you're wounded**

**You know (You know you know you know you know)**

**That I'm here to save you**

**You know (You know you know you know you know)**

**I'm always here for you**

**I know (I know I know I know I know)**

**That you'll thank me later**

"It's Xemnas."

The eyes glinted and a smirk appeared on his lips, "Xemnas?"

A purr, "Yes, my Luna Diviner."

**Pain, without love**

**Pain, can't get enough**

**Pain, I like it rough**

**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

**Pain, without love**

**Pain, I can't get enough**

**Pain, I like it rough**

**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

**Pain, without love**

**Pain, I can't get enough**

**Pain, I like it rough**

**'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all**

**Rather feel pain than nothing at all**

A peck on the lips.

A bite on the neck.

A slow smile after the rut.

**Rather feel pain**

"Sir?"

The black sheets stained with crimson and the slow opening of amber orbs as Kingdom Hearts hung above them, "..What?"

A pale hand ran over scarred tan skin, "I think I-"

Xemnas placed his hand over Saix's lips, "….don't. Let's wait until we can actually say it."

* * *

><p>AN: Please R&R. Also see my RP site located on my profile.


End file.
